Caminos
by saku99
Summary: Supongo que siempre va a ser así esto entre tu y yo.¿Verdad, Sasuke-Kun?. [ONE-SHOT]


**Aclaración**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertecenen, fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Al principio no quería saber nada de él._

_Luego de su partida tenía que admitir que estaba algo deprimida por ese hecho, una promesa vacía y mis lagrimas derramadas cada noche no podían valer nada._

Orgullo, o quizas miedo era lo que sentia al verlo. Por caer en sus brazos, jurarle amor eterno y ser rechazada nuevamente.

_Al ver sus intentos de acercarse a mi no podía evitar negarme a que nuestros caminos se volvieran a unir. No era algo que pudiera evitar pero se que por dentro pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, que corriera a sus brazos y besara aquellos labios palidos que alguna vez anhele._

_Quizás Sakura de 12 años me estaría insultando de todas las formas posibles mientras le agarra un ataque de ira cuando se enojaba con Naruto y sus idioteces._

_Pero todo eso cambió._ Lo que intentaba evitar con todo el dolor del mundo terminó sucediendo

La_ forma en la que me hablaba, la forma en la que podía notar que sus sentimientos estaban siendo reales, empecé a confiar en el otra vez de a poco al punto donde me sentia cuando tenia 12 años. Ese amor inocente que terminó siendo real y parte de mi de una forma que no podía explicar con palabrapalabras._

_ Aunque eso siempre fuimos con el, _**_inexplicables_**_._

Q_uizás fue un error. Un error que lo voy a tener en mi cabeza por el resto de mis días._

_Ino, incluso Hinata me hablaban sobre él. Ino partidaria de "olvidate de ese idiota" y Hinata aun creyente del primer amor._

_No podía negarlo, mis sentimientos por aquel pelinegro que estaban bajo llave y que a toda costa trataba de ignorarlos, salieron a flote de una manera descomunal aquel dia donde abrió su corazón bajo la luz de la luna._

_Un pequeño callejón de konoha fue testigo de como Sasuke Uchiha declaró su amor por mi con tanta tanta devoción que incluso me hizo estremecer pese a que era verano. Pero a mi, Sakura Haruno, quien lo amo desde que tenía memoria, se estaba declarando con un leve pero notorio sonrojo que se acentuaba más por su ropa oscura y quizás con un poco de ayuda gracias al sake que le dio Naruto._

_**Pero.**..Siempre tiene que haber un pero._

_Estas últimas semanas estuvo distante y cada vez nuestros caminos que estaban a punto de unirse se abren más y más._

_Quiero tratar de pegarlos, llegar a el, estar con el y poder ser feliz a su lado, hacerlo feliz, que aquella promesa vacía se haga real._

_Pero no puedo, la brecha cada vez es más larga conforme pasan los días y las conversaciones, miradas, todo. Se va desvaneciendo._

_Ino dijo, "sal con otros chicos frente de marquesina, no supo entender o mantener sus propios sentimientos hacia a ti, **olvidate de él'**"._

_Hinata parecía estar de acuerdo pese a que era la primera siempre en apoyar que Sasuke y yo terminaríamos juntos._

_Que demonios, obvio que tenía razón._

_Sasuke. Siempre lo amé pero, ¿porque ahora pensaría que las cartas estarían a mi favor por una noche donde confesó sus sentimientos?_

_Por haber dicho eso, significaba que habría algo más?_.

**_Si_**.

_Se suponía. Estaba tan ilusionada de esta nueva etapa, juntos, como quizas siempre tuvo que haber sido pero nunca tuvimos el valor de hacerlo. Pero ahora estamos acá._

_Supongo que siempre va a ser así para nosotros dos, todo a medio camino. Nunca un final, nunca una promesa latente lleno de futuro y amor._

_Consigo ver desde la ventana de mi habitacion y con las cortinas al compas del viento la luna, tan brillante y blanca, no puedo evitar que mi corazón se quiebre mas al verlo.Por_ alguna razon me recuerda a el.

Frío, distante, pero hermoso y cálido al mismo tiempo.

_-Así siempre fuimos, y así siempre vamos a ser.¿Verdad _**_Sasuke-kun_**_?-._

* * *

Amo esta pareja y me apena hacer esta pequeña historia usando mi evento desafortunado con la persona que quiero y a ellos como los personajes de mi tragedia lol.

Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá vuelva hacer una historia más sobre ss pero esta vez con un final donde sus caminos esten unidos.


End file.
